deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Groot vs Chewbacca
Description Bobawins What-if Death Battle Season 1 Episode 2. Marvel vs Star Wars! Who will win this battle? Interlude Boomstick: These two fighters sure are a kick to the side. Wiz: I'm Wiz, Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick! ''' Wiz: And It's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle Groot '''Boomstick: Have you ever thought, "Man wouldn't it be awesome if a tree was a bad-ass that only says 3 words?" Wiz: Umm... no Boomstick: Well now you have it! Only here at buythingsfromboomstick.com! Wiz: That's not a real site. Boomstick: Who cares?! Wiz: Anyways, this tree's species is Flora Colossus in Planet X. Boomstick: And they're almost impossible to understand, because all they say is "I am Groot." Wiz: One day Groot wasn't really enjoying himself there, so he took off, and was exiled of the planet by the "Arbor Masters" Boomstick: He was sent to Earth, and well, lets just say it didn't turn out very well... Wiz: He got put in jail, and this is when he found his good friend, Rocket Raccoon. From there on, they became very close, and soon joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. Boomstick: One of his weaknesses are that he cannot properly communicate with other species exept for the 3 words "I am Groot" ''' Wiz: But his powers range onto stretching his arms, legs and body at will. '''Boomstick: He also really likes to dance! Wiz: This tree like being is certainly not someone you want to mess around with. Groot: I am Groot! Chewbacca Wiz: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there was a planet named Kashyyyk Boomstick: And in that planet, a really hairy baby was born. And his name is Chewbacca.... Haha! I thought that was the name of a gum company! Hahahaha! Wiz: He was born in the year 200 BBY. (BBY = Before Battle of Yavin.) Boomstick: He became a hero of fur for the next 219 year all the way until he died in the year 19 BBY. Wiz: Soon after that Chewbacca met a space smuggler named Han Solo and became one of the best sidekicks in the Galaxy! Boomstick: This Wookie has multiple feats! Wiz: For example, his most recognizable one is pulling people's arms out with ease. Boomstick: He can lift 44,092 pounds at the most, he can run 95 MPH, and he weighs 268 pounds. Wiz: He can see perfectly through all that hair somehow, so his vision is perfect. Boomstick: He also can be a mechanic at times. For example, Han has asked him many times to fix the Millenium Falcon, and he does it succesfully, and unsuccesfully. Wiz: He's hairy, we all love him, he's the best sidekick in the world, he's Chewbacca. Chewbacca: Raghrrr!!! Fight! Wiz: The combatants are set, let end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!! The Millenium Falcon comes in from hyper space and finds a planet named Earth. Han Solo: Hey, Chewie let's check it out. Chewie: Wug. Han Solo: All right let's check it out then. The Millenium Falcon lands on earth and Han walks out. Han Solo: Alright, here we go, this is Ear--'' Han is impaled with a really pointy arm made out of wood. '''Groot: I am Groot!' Chewbacca: Raaaghrr!!! Fight!!! Chewie runs into Beerus ramming into his tree body and is stunned for a for about half a minute because Groot is a tree. Groot: I am Groot. Chewie: Wug? Chewie runs upto groot, picks him up, and throws him into a wall. Groot walks right back up to chewie and angrily says: Groot: I am Groot! Groot slams Chewie into the ground and starts jumping on him and starts laughing. Chewie growling annoyed tries to flail around to escape but it doesn't work. Chewie: RAAAHGR!!! Chewie Finally succesfully gets out from under Groot's feet and rips Groot's arms out, but groot just grows them back and laughs. Groot Throws Chewie in the air, and impales him by stretching his arm out and does a little chuckle, then says: Groot: I AM GROOT!! KO!!! Results Boomstick: Wow that battle was.... kinda short... Wiz: Yes Boomstick, it was, and that's because it was too easy of a battle for Groot! Let's just state the simple facts; Boomstick: Chewie can lift 44,092 lbs, Groot can lift 200,000. Chewie weighs 268 lbs, Groot weighs 8,000 lbs. Chewie can run 95 MPH, Groot can run 700 MPH. ''' Wiz: Groot beats Chewie in so many ways, it is very clear who our winner is. '''Boomstick: The winner is Groot. Next Time FoxMcCloud vs Sly Cooper! Next time the battle will be FoxMcCloud vs Sly Cooper! It will also be a colab with TheGuardianEMC! I hope you will enjoy it as soon as it comes out and it is already a page! FoxMcCloud vs Sly CooperCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bobawins Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles